1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine, having an upper piston part and a lower piston part, which form an outer circumferential cooling channel. There are pin boss connections that lie opposite one another, at which pin bosses are provided. The pin bosses have pin bores that define a center axis and the upper piston part and the lower piston part are connected with one another by way of outer joining surfaces and inner joining surfaces.
2. The Prior Art
Pistons of this type are widely known. However, sufficient cooling of the piston during engine operation is a problem. With modern internal combustion engines, thermal stress is very high in the region of the upper piston part, so that sufficient cooling of the underside of the piston crown, in particular, must be guaranteed.